Anchors are used to secure various watercrafts in fixed locations and prevent the watercrafts from drifting in currents or rough waters. When a watercraft is anchored offshore, the anchor may be a relatively heavy object with a tether that is fastened to a body of the watercraft. The anchor may be placed overboard of the watercraft so that the heavy object sinks to a bottom of a seabed or floor bed below the watercraft. The anchor may be curved and/or include hooks, shanks, barbs, or flukes that may dig into a surface of the seabed or floor bed to secure the watercraft in a stationary location.